Devices have evolved from single-purpose devices into multi-purpose devices of today. For example, a set-top box (STB) or set-top unit (STU) traditionally only provided television service. This single-purpose STB has evolved into a multi-purpose STB enabling access to multiple delivery methods, such as terrestrial, cable, internet, and satellite to provide some examples. This multi-purpose STB combines the traditional television service with other services, such as video on demand, time-shifting, Internet applications, video telephony, surveillance, gaming, shopping, electronic program guides, and e-government to provide examples. The multi-purpose STB can include an antenna for accessing the multiple delivery methods, such as terrestrial, cable, internet, and satellite to provide some examples. The antenna may be mounted internally within the multi-purpose STB or externally to the multi-purpose STB. The performance of the internal antenna is often compromised due to space constraints and attenuation caused by a mechanical enclosure of the multi-purpose STB. In some situations, the external antenna can be used to alleviate these problems. The external antenna is often attached to the mechanical enclosure of the multi-purpose STB and often protrudes from the mechanical enclosure. Not only is the protruding external antenna unsightly, the external antenna is easily broken and can become entangled with cables, such as audio, video, and/or power cables to provide some examples, that are necessary for operation of the multi-purpose STB.
As another example, a mobile phone or cellular phone traditionally only provided telephone service. This single-purpose mobile phone has evolved into a multi-purpose mobile phone or smartphone combining features of the single-purpose mobile phone with those of other popular mobile devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a multimedia player and a Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation device. Most smartphones access the Internet; have a touchscreen user interface; and run numerous third-party applications. The multi-purpose mobile phone communicates using a wide variety of technologies, such as near field communication (NFC) technologies, Bluetooth technologies, GPS technologies, cellular technologies, and/or wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies to provide some examples. Each of these technologies requires its own antenna within the multi-purpose mobile phone. As the multi-purpose mobile phone continues to evolve into even smaller sizes, the amount of space available for antennas of these technologies as well as other new further technologies not yet discovered continues to decrease.
Embodiments of the disclosure are described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.